


Eight Days

by arcticmalfoy



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, California, Disneyland, M/M, SnowBaz, hotel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmalfoy/pseuds/arcticmalfoy
Summary: When his father and step-mother plan a week long trip to southern California, all Baz can think about is a bad sunburn and Mickey Mouse ear headbands.When Simon saw a family of ten check in to the hotel he works at, all he could think about was noisy halls and rude guests.Neither of them expected to find love.





	Eight Days

**Baz**

  
We’ve arrived in literal hell, also known as Southern California. By ‘we’ I mean my entire family as well as my cousin Dev and his family. Thanks to my father and step-mother’s attempt of Family Bonding Time, the next eight days will be spent in the capitalistic farmhouse that is Disneyland and sunny beaches which I can’t even enjoy because of my sensitive skin. The one saving grace here is the fact we’ll be staying at a hotel - I don’t particularly enjoy spending my summer in a dark fortress of solitude that was decorated centuries before I was even alive. We won’t be staying at the actual Disney hotels, thank heavens, rather a smaller hotel chain a little bit outside of Anaheim.

After the fucking hassle of checking in, something so simple but managed to become the most tedious bullshit, I’m finally in a room. Granted, it’s not my own room and I’m sharing with Dev, but it’s still a bed and I’m still exhausted and taking a fat fucking nap.

Just as I’ve changed into my pajamas, a pair of shorts with nothing else, there was a knock on the door. It instantly made me even more grumpy, I really just wanted to sleep. I can’t blame anyone but myself really, seeing as I forgot to hang up the “Do Not Disturb” sign that was staring at me from the kitchen counter, mocking me.

**Simon**

I’m grateful for my job, I really am. It took me two months to find and several hours of begging my foster father at the time. Just... sometimes it’s really, really miserable. Like right now. Two large families, with children, have just checked in and I’m already dreading the following week. I may have convinced Agatha, our pretty receptionist who happens to be my ex-girlfriend, to tell me how long they’ll be staying. A _week._

“By the way, Si, Penelope says one of the rooms hasn't been stocked with towels yet,” Agatha told me as she hacked away on the desktop in front of her.

I sighed really loudly, “Which one?”

“Uh... room 524,” she replied, giving me an apologetic look. She knows how much I hate interacting with the guests, especially in their rooms.

I grabbed a set of clean towels and dragged myself to the employee elevator, making sure to repeat the room number in my head so I don’t forget. The thing is, I get distracted very easily and tend to let my mind wander.

_524\. 524. 524._

I reached the fifth floor and quickly make my way to the room, just wanting to get this over with. I never thought I’d be anxious to go back to cleaning dishes and taking the trash out, but after a few rude encounters with hotel guests I’ve learned to love the seclusion the kitchen downstairs offered.

I saw there was no sign on the door and did a silent prayer, hoping they weren't even in the room. I knocked out of courtesy and waited, listening for footsteps. Unfortunately there were footsteps, and the handle turned revealing a very good looking guy. Who was also wearing a very unhappy looking scowl and almost nothing else.

“What.” He glared.

“Oh, um, sorry to bother you, I just, uh, had some towels to stock in here. I hope that's no trouble,” I spluttered out while holding out the towels, and feeling very flustered added, “I’m sorry, sir.”

He grabbed the towels angrily, if someone could even do that, and slammed the door in my face. I stared at the closed door for a few seconds, only to have him reopen the door, attach the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, and repeat the dramatic slam.

Well, that went well.

**Baz**

Fuck, that didn’t go well. In my defense, I am very very gay and the employee was very cute. I panicked and acted like a dick, it’s my best and only defense against my feelings. After slamming the door, for the second time, I cursed myself loudly and threw the towels on the sofa, diving back into bed. I tossed and turned for a good few minutes before sighing loudly and grabbing the TV remote, accepting the fact that I will not be getting my much needed nap.

I flicked through the channels for several minutes before settling on a documentary about some old fossils. I didn't particularly care for paleontology but nothing else was appealing and I felt humiliated. The windows were open, and I must have laid there for a while - the sunlight beating down on me and reaching into my very core. My eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and it was a fight to stay awake until I finally gave in.

I dreamt of blue eyes and golden curls.


End file.
